


Words of Comfort

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Animal Death, F/F, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 06:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4777163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alanna comforts Kel after the loss of a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words of Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Smackdown: Team Alanna at Goldenlake in March 2010.

She found her in the stables, brushing down her pretty mare. Alanna draped her arms over the half-door and watched her quietly for a couple minutes. Every so often, Keladry sniffled and wiped her nose.

“I suppose you heard, then,” she said suddenly without turning around.

“Daine told me,” Alanna said gently. “It’s no easy thing, I know. When mine died, I thought my heart would break.”

“How’d you get through it?”

“I was lucky, in a way. She had offspring, and I ride one of theirs to this day. So I still have a little part of her.”

“Well, I don’t have anything of Peacblossom,” Kel sighed, lifting one of Hoshi’s hooves. “He’s dead.”

“That’s not true, or fair,” she replied sternly. “You have memories. He was a good warhorse, right? And he was very loyal to you, that was clear to everyone he bit.”

“I suppose,” Kel said. She finally turned around and looked at her, her eyes brimming with unshed tears. “It doesn’t make it any easier.”

“Oh, sweet,” Alanna murmured, reaching out and taking her large, scarred hands. “Nothing’s ever easy.”


End file.
